They Don't Know About Us-- A Glee Fanfic-- Promposal
by fictonaloptimist
Summary: Kurt and Rachel are madly in love with Finn and Blaine and prom is approaching. Kurt and Rachel think they already have unspoken dates with the two handsome men, but they have another idea.


**Hey! This is my first story and I hope you like it! I am completely aware that this is not how this scene played out on the show, but I listened to the song and got extremely inspired so enjoy!**

 **(I do not own glee or any of the songs or characters)**

* * *

"I was trying to watch football with my dad and Finn and they would just start yelling at the worst times. I was trying to pay attention to when they did what so I could feel like I knew what I was doing, but all I could think about how they could live in those god ugly uniforms," Kurt says leaning against the locker to the left of Rachel's.

Rachel shrugged and slammed her locker shut. Kurt jumped as it closed and she turned towards him. "Well, whenever Finn starts trying to get me into sports and telling me about the recent game or whatever, I just shut him up the best way possible for an eighteen year old."

Blood rushes to Kurt's cheeks. He should be comfortable with it, but the image of Finn and Rachel making out just makes him uncomfortable. Although he does pretty much the same thing with Blaine fairly often, but he doesn't tell everyone about it. Kurt sighs as he sees his step-brother and handsome boyfriend strolling down the hallway to approach the two of them.

Kurt nudges Rachel to warn her of the pair's impending arrival. She snaps to her senses and fixes her hair quickly and reaching up to swipe Kurt's once. He voices a silent thank you as they are in earshot.

"Hey guys, emergency glee meeting in the auditorium now," Finn starts pausing for second. "Walk with us?" Blaine stays quiet with a huge grin plastered on his face that Kurt raises his eyebrows at.

Rachel and Kurt look quizzically at each other before grabbing their things and following the two handsome boys to the auditorium. When they arrive, all the others are sitting in the front few rows of seats, murmuring quietly.

Rachel and Kurt go find their places in the seats like any other practice in there. "No!" Finn and Blaine shout in unison, grabbing their partners and bringing them up onto the stage.

"Mr. Shue already told us what the lesson this week is, so we talked and we need your help," Blaine said putting his hands gently on Kurt's shoulders

Kurt and Rachel stopped suddenly, almost if they both ran into a crystal clear wall only they could feel.

"I'm—we're not—er – what are we even supposed to do?!" Kurt exasperated. Finn and Blaine just smiled at the look on Kurt's face. Rachel was just overly excited to be helping with a lesson plan.

Finn and Blaine each took a stool from the backstage wings as everyone got quiet, knowing what actually was planned. "Just sit here and you'll know what to do, don't worry," Blaine said two the two of them prior to winking at Kurt. The music promptly starts as Kurt and Rachel shared a confused glance before diverting their looks back at their lovers.

 _People say we shouldn't be together_

 _We're too young to know about forever_

 _But I say they don't know what they're talk-talk-talkin' about_

Finn started out the song with Rachel already smiling brilliantly, still not completely understanding what it was initially for. Kurt smiles sincerely eyeballing Blaine.

 _'Cause this love is only getting stronger_

 _So I don't wanna wait any longer_

 _I just wanna tell the world that you're mine, boy._

Kurt laughs at the lyric change and smiles. He feels an overwhelming urge just to walk up and hug Blaine, but he controls himself since the song had just started. He situates himself on the stool and props his head on his hands.

 _They don't know about the things we do_

 _They don't know about the "I love you"'s_

 _But I bet you if they only knew (they don't know)_

 _They would just be jealous of us,_

 _They don't know about the up all nights_

 _They don't know I've waited all my life_

 _Just to find a love that feels this right_

 _Baby they don't know about, they don't know about us_

Rachel and Kurt smile hugely as the two boys finish the chorus and are standing in front of them. At this point Kurt is thinking that Mr. Shue is either doing a lesson about love songs which is absurd since Valentine 's Day was months ago. Maybe it was his creative way to tell us we are singing at prom.

 _One touch and I was a believer_

 _Every kiss it gets a little sweeter_

Blaine takes Kurt's hand and starts to dance with him, holding him tightly. Kurt lightly kisses him as a chorus of 'awes' cascades from the watchful eyes of the other glee club members. He had almost forgotten they were there.

 _It's getting better_

 _Keeps getting better all the time, girl_

As Finn sings the next two lines he takes Rachel's hands and does the same thing Blaine did, pulling her into a slow dance position. Rachel just smiles bashfully as Finn spins her around. She feels light as a feather and stops trying to decipher Mr. Shue's lesson to just enjoy thins special moment with her fiancée.

 _They don't know about the things we do_

 _They don't know about the "I love you"'s_

 _But I bet you if they only knew (they don't know)_

 _They would just be jealous of us,_

 _They don't know about the up all nights_

 _They don't know I've waited all my life_

 _Just to find a love that feels this right_

 _Baby they don't know about, they don't know about us_

The song ended perfectly for both Kurt and Rachel and they reached up to hug Blaine and Finn tightly. Finn pulled Rachel's chin up to plant a kiss on her lips and Blaine did the same. Blaine pulled away and Kurt looked quizzically at the dark haired boy in front of him.

Simultaneously the two boys pulled away and Rachel and Kurt were both collectively confused by the huge twist of events. One second they are being serenaded and now the boys have walked away into the wings and out of sight. Kurt looks out into the crowd and no one even seems phased by what happened—in fact they seem excited. He looks over at Rachel who seems to have come to the same conclusion of mystery that Kurt did.

"Why is everyone smiling like that?" Rachel whispers to Kurt. He looks around and hears some shuffling in the wings. Rachel backs up to sit back on the stool. She tries to look around the curtains to see what's going on but there's nothing she can see.

Kurt follows Rachel back to his stool where they sit and wait for a few more seconds.

Blaine finally appears out of the darkness and Kurt flashes a mesmerizing smile that almost makes Blaine forget what he's about to say; or supposed to say, all he wants to do is grab the taller man and hug him tightly. He shakes his head and tries to quickly cool off, there will be time for that after this is done.

"So we know this is an unspoken thing that we're going to prom together," Blaine started. "But I wanted this to be a prom-posal worthy of your perfection."

"So we found a perfect song and a perfect arrangement so we could find the perfect way to ask you both to prom," Finn says smiling at Rachel who squealed at the sight of her handsome fiancée. Finn looks at his brother and then Rachel. He takes Rachel's hand and pulls her up to twist her in front of him so he can sit on the stool and talk to her.

"This whole thing needed to be eccentric just for you and live up to the bright star that you were born under," Finn said sending Rachel's heart into a double flip. She had never been surer in her life that Finn was perfect for her. She grinned trying to the best of her ability to restrain herself from the one she loves and seeing from the look on Blaine and Kurt's faces, they were trying to do the same.

"I wanted this to be as fabulous as all the clothes in your closet," Blaine says, quickly leaning in to whisper in Kurt's ear. "Especially the ones I get to take off." Kurt blushes noticeably and Blaine smiles, looking back over to Finn to finish off the spiel.

"So both of you follow us out to the courtyard, I think you'll find something worthy of your perfection," Finn says, referring to both Kurt and Rachel, but keeping his eyes locked intently on Rachel. Kurt stands up very quickly and pulls Blaine's hand behind him as they make their way out to the courtyard. Rachel can't remember how to move because of what she's abut t witness. Finn pulls her along behind him, following Kurt and Blaine.

When they approach the green expanse, Kurt notices the two paths of rose petals leading to a sign that said prom, obviously made from red solo cups, tacky, but he appreciated the effort. Blaine took both of his hands and started leading him down the short trail.

"Hey, I love you and I hope this is enough for you," Blaine says blushing. Kurt reaches in to kiss his nose, desperately wanting more, but restraining himself for the seemingly millionth time of the day. Rachel and Finn walk out and Finn starts doing the same thing with Rachel. The only difference is they walked out kissing. Blaine rolls his eyes since they made a pact to restrain themselves until the pair said yes to them.

"You are the most perfect person for me and I hope this proposal lives up to your wildest hopes and dreams," Finn says pulling his little half smile that drives Rachel crazy. She looks up into his eyes and smiles knowing she made the perfect choice with him.

Blaine looks into Kurt's huge, crystal grey eyes that are smiling gingerly into his own. Blaine gets down on one knee and pulls out a blue and green swirled ring pop. "You are the most beautifully perfect person for me and I know I've said that so many times today, but you deserve to be told every minute of every day. So, Kurt Hummel, will you go to the senior prom with me?"

Kurt nods his head vigorously putting his hand out for Blaine to put the ring on. The second it is securely on his hand Kurt pulls Blaine up and crushes their lips together. Kurt feels lighter than ever after restraining himself for so long it felt like a weight had been lifted off his chest. Blaine felt relieved by the kiss, but he still wanted more. That would have to wait.

Finn gets to the end of his trail and tilts Rachel's chin up to meet his glance. "You're amazing, your talent is breathtaking and you are a flawless person. So Rachel Berry, will you go to prom with me?" Finn asks nervously, even though he already knows the answer.

Rachel just smiles and responds slowly. "Of course I will, but where's my ring pop," Rachel asks with a smirk, gesturing over to Kurt and Blaine who still have their lips crushed together, completely oblivious to the other pair.

"I knew I forgot something," Finn said. Rachel looked a little upset in Finn's eyes. "I'm just—um—actually I have it I was—um—I was kidding. It's right here," Finn says pulling it out of his pocket, its strawberry, Rachel's favorite. She takes it out of his hands and puts it on top of her engagement ring

"Look at that, my favorite flavor. I wonder how on earth you could've possibly known," Rachel says smugly before pulling his head down for a kiss. The rest of the glee club had pulled out cameras and started clapping. Kurt and Blaine didn't seem to notice them. They just continued hugging and rocking back and forth. The only thing that brought them to their senses was when they heard other voices other than the ones in New Directions.

It was the most perfect proposal ever in Kurt and Rachel's opinion and they wouldn't have had it any other way.


End file.
